Hermione Granger, Matchmaker?
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: When Hermione see's Ginny and Harry's relationship falling apart, she tries to fix it. But will she fall for Harry in the process? It might take me a few chapters to get it H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

**The gang finishes up their 7th Grade year at Hogwarts…Post war of course! Ok..the details may be off a little bit, sorry! I don't own HP...**

Hermione Granger felt the hot tears collecting behind her eyelids long before she let them trickle down her face. She never cried. Not her, the brightest witch of her age. But there she was in Charms class, holding back salty tear drops. She pursed her lips and blinked rapidly, refusing to break down. Not in front of all the class. But the moment the bell rang, she shot out the door.

She threw herself onto her bed, letting hoarse sobs escape from her mouth. She screamed into the pillow, the heated tears still pouring from her eyes. The dorm room was deserted, she was thankful for that at least. Finally, she sat up and wiped her eyes. Standing up, she found that if she grinned hard enough, it almost seemed as if nothing was wrong. But there was something wrong. Ronald Weasley was the biggest prat, idiot, moron, and many more names, that she'd ever met. After all she'd gone through…all for him of course. He was BACK with Lavender. After all of that. After the kiss, after leaving and coming back and leaving! He was clueless, thick, ridiculous. She flung herself back down and proceeded to sob again, harder.

Harry Potter was standing at the base of the stairs leading to the Girls Dormitory. He looked around gloomily. After the war, the final battle, Hogwarts was not what it used to be. The classes were barely put together, and there were whole families living in the Dining Hall. But it worked. Nearly all the students were staying over the Summer, simply to help put it back together. And McGonnagal said that as long as there were students, there would be teaching. And so it was. The classes were a little rag-tag, the classrooms scorched and wrecked. But that didn't stop them. Slowly but surely, they were putting the great school back together. All led by 'The Boy Who Lived'. And now, that very boy heard his best friend crying.

Having experienced the result of a boy trying to access the girls dorm, he was wary. But finally, he started up the stairs. Surprisingly, they didn't suddenly smooth out and send him to the ground, and he found himself knocking at the door.

"Go away! I most certainly DO NOT want to talk about it!" Was the feisty, yet shaky, response.

"Hermione…it's Harry. If you don't let me in, I'll come in anyway," There was some sniffing and stifled sobs, before he heard a faint 'come in then'. He opened the door to find Hermione sitting primly on her bed, wiping her eyes.

"Hello," She muttered, staring at the floor. Harry sat beside her on the bed, and touched her hand.

"I know Ron is…well…terrible at nearly everything, and is generally being a prat…"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" The girl raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well…what can I do to help?"

"Punch Ron."

"Consider it done." Hermione cracked a small smile. Harry got up, bowed, and she gave a small giggle.

"I'll see you round. You'll know I've done my job when you see Ron with a black eye."

Hermione did see Ron with a black eye the next day, and she grinned to herself. But she also saw Ginny and Harry rowing over something. Probably over his ambition to become an Auror. She wanted Quidditch, traveling, excitement. He wanted justice, adventure, and a place to stay forever.

"I just don't see how you could ever want to stay put! Look at what you've done! And you just want to settle down?"Ginny hissed, her eyes flaring.

"I never had a home, not really. I just want a place I can stay in. Come home after work, and settle down! I don't want to move around all the time. I want a home, not a hotel room!"Harry snapped back.

"But you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived'! You could..go anywhere, do anything!"

"Would you STOP calling me that! Have you ever considered that all I want is to be normal?" And with that, Harry stalked off, leaving a shocked and furious Ginny in his wake. Hermione watched in horror. That was her closest friends' relationship falling apart. She sighed, and took off after Ginny.

**This WILL become H/Hr in later chapters. Gimme some time! Until then...review!-Dizzylizzy13**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Ginny, what's up with you and Harry?" The girls were sitting by the window in the Common Room, bathed in the summer sunlight. Hermione had her hair pulled over one side of her neck, exposing the pale skin beneath her thick curls. Ginny's legs were tucked beneath her, and she was perched on the windowsill. Her red tresses were tied up in a loose bun, and her brown eyes sparked at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Ugh…it's so stupid. He wants to settle down, I want to travel. I mean, if this ever works, we have to compromise! He seems completely set on this whole 'house in the suburbs' thing! I mean, really? He's the freaking Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One and everything, but does he want adventure, travel? No! He wants a home, and a boring little life!"

Hermione thought Harry's idea of living sounded fabulous, but held her tongue.

"I thought he wanted to be an Auror?"

"Sure he does, but after what he's done, how boring would that be?" The red-headed girl was flaring up, and she stood up abruptly.

"It's ridiculous! All of it! Why would he of all people want to settle down?" And with that, the temperamental Weasley stalked away, leaving a bemused Hermione in her wake.

She found Harry in the Library, writing so violently he was ripping his parchment to shreds.

"Reparo," She said, repairing his tattered piece of parchment.

"Thanks 'Mione , you were always better at that spell than me," He sighed, rolling up his incomplete essay, "I assume you're here about Ginny?"

"No not really…I mean…yes, pretty much," She admitted, sitting down.

"It's just that…she doesn't understand that I never had a family, or a home really…besides the Burrow of course," He explained, playing with his quill.

"And she's always calling me 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' or some other ridiculous nickname…" Hermione nodded, and felt a tingle of annoyance in her gut at her red-haired friend. Ginny should know Harry was more than that, he was a person, not a celebrity or a super hero.

"Oh Harry… why don't you tell her that this bothers you?"

He just shook his head, "I have, she just doesn't listen. It's like she wants me to live in the past… to always be that boy who defeated Voldemort, you know?"

"I'll be sure to have a talk with her Harry, you can be sure of that," The thick haired girl replied before getting up and patting her best friend on the shoulder. He smiled up at her, and nodded gratefully.

Hermione sighed as she walked out of the library. Of course, it would be nearly impossible to talk to Ginny about this, she was so stubborn. _But I have to try, at least…_ she told herself before climbing through the port hole and coming face to face with the red head in question.

"Hello Hermione!" She said perkily, as if she hadn't run off in a huff earlier that day.

"Uh…hey Ginny," Hermione replied, somewhat confused. Her friend seemed fine, cheerful in fact.

"Why so…well…happy?" Ginny grinned wider.

"I've decided that the only way to sort anything out is for Harry and I to take a break," She said casually, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

"What?" The curly haired girl gasped.

"Like I said…Harry and I ought to take a break for a while. See other people. You know, just to sort out our priorities. Or at least for him to sort out his priorities," The Weasley girl said before flouncing past Hermione, into the hall. Hermione put her face in her hands and groaned. This was obviously going to take longer than she imagined.

**And that's that! More chapters soon I hope, but I will be out of town for nine days, beginning on the 7th, so hang in there! Reviews are welcome, and would be LOVED(:-Dizzylizzy13**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stumbled down the stairs the next morning, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. As she wandered into the Common Room, she saw a dark haired boy sitting on the carpet, leaning on her favorite armchair. She realized that Ginny must have broken the news early that morning, and with a sigh, she walked over to the boy.

"Hey," She said, sitting down beside him, resting her back on the chair. He mumbled some sort of greeting, hardly looking up.

"Harry, is it Ginny?" He nodded. She sighed once more, momentarily regretting her decision to be the matchmaker.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure. She walked in here, told me things weren't working out at the moment, and that we should see some other people. But I know that if I go and see someone else, she'll lose her temper. So the new agreement, is for her to do what she wants for however long she wants to, while I follow her around like a sad lost puppy, until she decides that I'm worthy again," His words came out in a rush, and once he'd finished, his eyes were burning with anger. Hermione put a hand lightly on his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Harry, you know Ginny, and I know Ginny. The best way to get at her, is jealousy. So do exactly what she said. Date someone else for a bit. Who knows, maybe they'll work out better than she did. And if that's not the case, she'll be back with you in a jiffy, because her judgment isn't to great right now," She replied, her eyes twinkling. Harry let a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione Granger, you are a genius!" He hugged her, and got up. Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet, and together they proceeded to the dining hall.

Breakfast wasn't a pleasant time for Hermione, for various reasons.

Number One: She and Harry walked into the hall holding hands. Earning glares from both Ginny and Ron. Neither of which had the right to be upset.

Secondly: Draco Malfoy had seen the hand-holding thing. And proceeded to taunt her from across the hall.

Thirdly: Blaise Zabini 'accidentally' knocked her orange juice into her lap on his way past. And then Harry cursed him. Landing both of them in detention.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'll tell McGonagall that it was all me. You didn't do anything!" Harry suggested as they made their way to detention.

"I did nothing but laugh at him. And anyway, if I leave you in detention alone with him, you're likely to kill each other," She chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately. He grinned at her, and a tingle rose in her stomach. She smiled back, ignoring the feeling of ecstasy rising in her.

"I see the two Gryffindor Love Birds have arrived. Where's the Weasel? Or are you just the Golden Couple now?" Blaise snickered as they walked in. Professor McGonagall glared at him, and he shut his mouth.

"Shut up, Blaise," Snapped Harry before taking a seat, inviting Hermione to sit beside him.

"Quiet, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, I expect you two to behave civilly in this classroom," McGonagall snapped, before going to her desk.

"Today, as you're punishment, you're going to sort through old student files, and dispose of the old ones, of students who no longer attend this school," She finished, looking at the students over her glasses. Hermione nodded, Harry mumbled an 'Okay', and Blaise snorted quietly.

"Oh look, it's Percy's file!" Hermione exclaimed, showing the dusty envelope to Harry. He nodded, smiling. They'd been working for an hour, with only a few recognizable names. Detention was nearly over, and the sun was nearly gone from the sky. He heard a gasp, and looked up to see Hermione staring at a file, becoming teary eyed.

"What is it Hermione?"

"It's Fred's file…" She muttered, staring down at the manila envelope in her hands. Harry looked at it closely, and the words _Fred Weasley_ were indeed scrawled across the cover.

"Oh…Hermione…" He sighed, resting his hand on hers. She looked up, and gave him a watery smile. She pulled out her wand, flung the folder into the air, and lit it on fire. The flames were an electric blue, sending sparks of green and red into the air. Hermione then sent a jet of water to douse the fire, and all that was left of Fred's folder was glittering pieces of confetti. Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly at Hermione, before dismissing all three of them.

"Goodnight Harry!" Hermione called as she began up the stairs. He looked up, and rushed over to her.

"Hermione, I need you to do me a favor," He whispered urgently. She nodded, curious.

"Will you go out with me? Tomorrow, it's a Hogsmeade trip, will you come with me? Like a date?" Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly open. _Of course,_ she thought, _Ginny. It's a plan, to get her back._ For some reason, this stung a little, but she shook it off.

"Of course Harry!" She said, somewhat loudly, then winked. He grinned at her, and watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

**Dun dun duuun! What will happen next? Will Hermione fall for Harry? Or will Ginny jinx her into oblivion? Stay tuned to find out! And review!**

**-Dizzylizzy13  
><strong>


End file.
